The Futures Last Voice
by Mikuusesbleach
Summary: Many years have went by, wars and natural disasters has left the future shaken and uncertain to the citizens living in the last country on earth,Shorai.However, that does not stop the new pop industries, from gaining fame and Within a few years Vocaloid,has made its way into not only peoples hearts, but into their own vocal chords.
1. The bird's voice

**Random comment from author: So, i really don't like how this story begins, but I do think it is appropriate for some things to be known. Also there maybe a few sentences that are worded weird considering I began writing this during the summer and I lost some valuable grammar points...Anyways, enjoy!**

Koe hatsune stood on her toes to look over the old Wooden fence. she squinted at the foggy horizon line, that marks the end of shorai No shuryo countries' territory. Koe sighed in her life she believed that past the giant wall of fog there was another world. It would have a large castle with a handsome prince,mystical animals, and the whole city would be surrounded by a big blue sea. However, as of today those dreams are gone. She told her mom of what she thought was out there. Her mom shook her head and laughed,"Stupid girl! there is nothing out there. No cities, no towns, no can't go anywhere or do anything outside that fog wall. " her mother said to her.

Koe closed her blue eyes. Yes, those words were disappointing but the expression her mother wore, scared her. It was like all of her memories of her mother's facial expressions have been altered ; wether it was her birthday or a holiday her mother no longer seemed joyful only hopeless. In fact,the more she thought about it the more people who surrounded her made the same expression. They've given up because they know that there is no hope to continue a better life out side. "So, we are the only one's left," Koe whispered to herself.

"Koe!" She turned around and saw a familiar face, literally. Running towards her in a blue gown was her twin sister,Tori. Same big blue eyes, light blonde long hair, and same small body structure. They were two minuets apart, making Tori the oldest, but despite her being the first child she didn't get certain privileges ,like go to school or have mom said it was because of the financial problems, so she could only send one kid to school. It's always lonely when she has to play dolls by herself when her sister goes to school all day. However,her Mom's new husband promises that one day, she would have lots of friends and she'd never have to be alone ever again.

" Koe! Mother says we're gonna go live with our new papa soon!" Tori exclaimed. Koe jumped up and down with joy. "Maybe then, I could go to school with you and you and your friends can play with me too!" Koe yelled. Tori frowned and covered her ears,"Koe...your voice please bring it down."

" What's wrong with my voice?" She asked. Tori bit her lip with uneasiness,"It's just it's very high and a bit scary." Before Koe could reply, their mother called them in for supper.


	2. a Familiar Face

"Miku! Miku!Miku Miku!" The crowd seemed lively to night as they shouted Her name and waved their glow sticks in excitement. Luka closed her eyes and thought back to when they were shouting her name that way. Luka megurine is one of them,but never wanted to be them. However,right now she couldn't help envy the sudden new prodigy, Hatsune Miku. Ah! Who am I kidding? How can I feel jealous about another person in this industry when I didn't even give a damn about it in the first place! She thought bitterly. "Luka you ready?" Said Miku, ruining her train of thoughts. "Sure," She muttered.

The lights went out, Luka felt an unsettling storm of butterflies dance with in her stomach. No matter how many times she does this, she still gets this feeling. Two pink and green lights flashed on and the first notes of music started playing."That's the signal" whispered the stage manager,Jim. For a minuet she couldn't breath as her and Miku ran out on the stage and turned their backs to the crowd, starting the song World's end Dance hall.

Luka never liked the choreography to this song,especially the two 18 count holds with their backs facing the crowd in the very beginning. Miku is also very bad at duets, it's almost like she considers herself to be two people at once. That's one of the reasons why luka hates her, she's so full of herself and likes to be the only person onstage. Well, at least she's not as bad as kaito and Meiko, she thought.

Luka shook her head as the music broke her out of her daze and began to sing. Concentrate, her conscience reminded her. One of her worst fears was getting to caught up in her thoughts and the crowd, but over these years she's learned something. Do not pay attention to the crowd or the music, listen to the counts of the dance and the words of the song. This seemed to fit her greatly,considering she's always been the one to look at the technical side of things.

Finally, the song has come to an end. After the crowd settles down,Luka bows and says her farewells, then exits the stage. "Nice job Luka," Says Jim. She nods her head and moves toward the stage exit and opens it to join the after party in the break room.

The hallway smelled like dust and Meiko's strong perfume . There seemed to be only a few ceiling lights back stage set up would have been nicer if their company, Crypton Inc., cared for it more. Luka was very disappointed too, it really is one of the only good parts of being a Vocaloid. She loves walking down to her own dressing room seeing pictures of old famous artists that covered the walls, leaving only a bit of a vibrant red paint peaking through. It brings back memories of her father constantly playing records of a band, who formed before the wars and disasters. If she remembers correctly, they were called the Beatles.

It feels like just yesterday that her father played those records for the first time. Come to think of it, if it weren't for that band she would have never started singing. Also,That man from Crypton would have never taken her away from her family. And here I am, alone, living a life with a talent that someone engineered and made for themselves. Luka sighed,and mutters, "Anyway,Now to meet up with those unbearable idiots."

"Who's an idiot?" Says a female voice. Luka jumps with turns Around to find two pairs of sky blue eyes glaring at her. Luka shook her head "I didn't mean you two."

Len rolled his eyes,"Oh really? That's a bit hard to believe, for someone who hates everyone."Of course she knew he was joking,but still Luka was lost for words, or at least a sentence that could describe how she felt.

"Stupid, she doesn't like the industry, not us, and you know Lu-chan can't take a joke!" Rin hissed at her brother. Luka blinked in surprise and remembered how they both understood what she is going through;because the 'twins', mostly Len,have no say in what they really want to do. Maybe,that's why she likes to be around them.

"What are you three doing?" The group turn around to find one of the guards leaning against a door that lead to a stair well. Luka observed him in suspicion. His hair appears to be tucked in his hat, he's pretty tall,not bad looking and dressed all in black like all the back stage guards.

" And who are you?" Snarled Len. Luka nodded in agreement. The Vocaloids have gotten quite familiar with the faculty over the years. She doesn't think she's seen or even heard of a new member coming in,but there is something familiar about him.

"Well, obviously I'm a guy, whose telling you to hurry to your lounge."

"No, we mean your name dumb ass!" Yelled Len. Luka expected the guard to slap him for that comment, but instead he just crossed his arms and laugh. "Aren't you cute? And I can see Crypton still likes fooling people." Rin gasped at the guard. How did he find out so suddenly? Luka thought. Quickly, Luka grabbed both of the twins and ran towards the lounge's prison-like door.

"Ay! What the hell Luka?" Cried Len.

" Shut up, if you say anymore, he can go public with what he knows." Rin answered for Luka.

"Like he can!I mean Can't he lose his job?" Asked Len. Luka stopped and look back at the guard. He was whistling and twirling what looked like enough keys to unlock every door in Crypton's head quarters. He stopped and met her gaze. Both of their eyes widened because they both knew that his eye color was the only thing that gave him away. Luka , still holding on to the twins,turned around and continued down the narrow hallway.

"Lose his job huh? I think he already has."


	3. A Party fit For Only One

Ever since Meiko Sakine was young, she knew that she was meant for something great. Like most Vocaloids she grew up in the slums of Shorai during the 'Testing Age'. At that time no one has ever heard of Genetically altered voices; until she rose to fame, that is.

She remembers her raise to fame very well in fact . Why wouldn't she? One moment she was leaving in a pig-barn-of-a-house with her good for nothing parents and then stumbled into the world of fame with in a night! Only a night! Normally it took up too nearly a year to get someone like her even noticed! However, e it only took a night for her fame to come out of the shower and into the drain.

"Huh that a lousy girl! Do you not agree, Kaito?" Said Meiko. Kaito didn't was busy checking his concert blog on the lounge's wall screen. Meiko angrily hopped off of her self-claimed red leather recliner seat. She stomped her way up to him and grabbed his blue scarf. He stumbled back shouting, "What the hell! Get off me!"

"Listen to your senior then!" She cried. Meiko released her death grip and hopelessly sat down on a different chair. "Why? Why must even you not pay attention to me? I mean we both had our fame practically stolen from us." Kaito rolled his royal blue eyes in annoyance. "Aren't you being just a tad bit dramatic? Miku wouldn't do that. She's too perfect, and sadly that's why we cannot be together."

"Oh quit it, you go from one girl to the next;I mean first it's Miku, then Rin, and now-" Meiko stops in mid sentence as Luka opens the door, a bit shaken,with both Rin and Len following behind her. Kaito immediately straightens up. "Ah Miss. Megurine! What a deleterious performance you put on!"

Luka's eyes widened in horror."And just who do you think your talking to!Oh wait..." Luka sighed with a sudden realization.

" Let me guess, you had absolutely no idea that deleterious means harmful?"

" Uh well..." Kaito's eyes moved to the ground in shame as the twins began to chuckle. Meiko shook her head, Kaito you idiot, is what she wants to say ,but that would be pointing out the obvious. Kaito has never learned how to properly win over anyone besides his a day goes by that Meiko wishes he would realize that good looks only win over the music industry, not a women. At least he isn't still playing Romeo and Cinderella With the Turquoise nightmare, thought Meiko.

The lounge room turned a bit quiet after that comedy bit. No matter how long they knew and worked with each other, Meiko still doesn't think they own up to her, Luka hates dumb people, Rin and Len are socially awkward, Kaito only has decent conversations with himself and Miku...is just weird. Speaking of weird, as if on cue the door swings open and in comes Hatsune Miku, with the man who made their fame possible, her step-father.


End file.
